Finite
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele era finito, apenas isso. x UCHIHA ITACHI/SAI. 30cookies, set: Verão, tema 30: Finito. Presente para yeahrebecca x


**Sumário: **Ele era finito, apenas isso.

**Naruto não me pertence hoje. Mas quem sabe amanhã?**

**Presente para yeahrebecca**

**Fanfic betada por Lady Murder**

* * *

**Finite**

* * *

_30cookies_

_&_

_Presente para yeahrebecca_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 30: Finito_

* * *

**"Você precisa ter um coração para poder sentir o das outras pessoas."**

__

Gustave Flaubert

* * *

O lugar estava um pouco lotado demais. Sai sentia-se um estranho ali. Cheio de amigos de diversos cantos da cidade – ou do país – e de parentes que se preocupavam demais com ele.

Sai nunca teve isso.

Mas Itachi bastava.

_Bastava._

**X**

_- Qual seu nome? – O moreno perguntou, frio não só na voz._

_- Sai. – Ele respondeu, inexpressivo, também. – E o seu?_

_Ele não respondeu._

_Mas viria a descobrir que era Itachi._

_Meses depois, apenas._

**X**

_- O que você faz da vida, Sai? – Itachi perguntou, mais sério que na primeira vez._

_- Eu estudo._

_- Hum._

_Odiava ser analisado daquele jeito. Mas não podia fazer nada. Afinal, ele era o promotor de justiça que cuidaria do caso de seu irmão assassinado._

_Sai não entendia, porém tinha a leve sensação de ser o culpado, por mais que nada teve a ver com a morte do irmão._

_Era culpa daqueles olhos vermelhos, tão frios e acusadores._

**X**

_- Aonde vai, Sai?_

_- Casa._

_- Você ainda tem uma? – Aquilo parecia mais um deboche que uma pergunta._

_- O que restou dela._

_Houve silêncio e ele se foi._

**X**

_Chovia demais e o caso não andara muito. Quanto tempo fazia? Quase um ano ou mais. Ele não entendia, porém o tempo passava de outra maneira com aquele advogado ao lado._

_- Sai. – Itachi chamou, frio._

_Virou-se para encará-lo e se arrepiou. Aqueles olhos eram vermelhos demais para existirem._

_Infinitos demais para existirem._

**X**

_- Por que você fica aqui toda noite, Sai? – Ele perguntou, num tom sério demais, infinito demais._

_- Não sinto vontade de ir para casa. – Sussurrou, com os olhos quase se fechando de sono._

_- O sangue ainda não foi totalmente retirado do local, é? – Ele debochou, com um sorriso maldito no rosto._

_Sentiu-se enjoado, enojado._

_Mas permaneceu naquele lugar, sem saber o porquê._

**X**

_Bebeu um pouco de seu chocolate quente, enquanto batia os pés no ar, absorto em pensamentos. Aquele era apenas mais um dos tantos julgamentos que o caso ainda teria. Um ano e seis meses, pelo que ouviu de alguém que passava perto._

_Sai continuava a não conseguir contar o tempo, perto de Itachi._

**X**

_Sentou-se nas escadas de mármore do prédio da promotoria, enquanto analisava uma briga de cães. Era idiota. Tudo por um osso sem carne. Porém, para eles, era comida; era um objetivo a ser defendido ou conseguido._

_Por mais idiota que parecesse, pelo menos aqueles cães de rua, tão famintos, tinham algo que Sai não tinha: um motivo para lutar por sua vida, por mais que fosse uma ilusão._

_O garoto gostava de ilusões._

_Menos as que os olhos vermelhos e infinitos de Itachi proporcionavam a ele._

**X**

_O caso estava aberto há quase dois anos – pelo que lhe disseram, novamente – e, ainda que não notasse a evolução, ouviu dizer que, se não fosse por Itachi, ele teria sido encerrado antes do final daquele ano._

_Sai estava agradecido, logicamente! Porém, ainda não entendia os motivos do promotor._

_Por que se esforçar tanto por ele?_

**X**

_- Eu não entendo. – Sai começou, finalmente._

_Itachi nada disse._

_- Por que você se esforça tanto? Não tem outros casos?_

_- Não, eu tenho outros, mas eu passo para outras pessoas._

_- Por... quê? – Perguntou, sem entender._

_- Quando eu ganhar seu caso, você entenderá._

_Sai não entendeu, mas pediu para que fosse logo._

**X**

_O homem foi preso, enfim. Dois anos e meio depois, e ele foi preso. Sai comemorou, como qualquer irmão, porém encarou Itachi, que apenas sorria._

_Os olhos cada vez mais infinitos._

_Infinito do infinito, se é que era possível._

**X**

_- Estou indo. – Ele sussurrou, pegando seu casaco._

_- Eu te dou uma carona. – Sussurrou Itachi._

_- Não precisa._

_- Mas eu __vou__._

_Sai não pôde dizer não._

**X**

_Estava frio. Mais frio que ele previa. Podia ser pelo advogado ao seu lado? Talvez. Sai nem notou quando Itachi parou num acostamento qualquer._

_- Lembra do que eu disse, sobre quando eu ganhar o caso?_

_- Sim. – Lembrava-se daquilo todos os dias. – Vai me dizer o porquê?_

_Itachi nada mais disse, apenas aproximou-se do jovem e o beijou._

_Sai ficou parado, sem nada o que fazer._

**X**

_Sentiu aqueles lábios em seu pescoço, beijando-lhe firmemente. Gemeu quando aquela mão ousada demais entrou em sua calça, cheia de luxúria._

_- Ita... chi. – Gemeu, quando começou a ser massageado naquela região íntima._

_O moreno continuou, sem se importar se aquele era o local onde o irmão de Sai havia morrido – estavam em cima da mancha de sangue. Haveria outro crime, àquela noite._

**X**

_O resto das noites foi a mesma coisa. Não ocorria nada além daquilo. Às vezes os dois saíam juntos, mas nada demais._

_- Itachi. – Ele chamou._

_O outro não pareceu ouvir._

_- Itachi, por que eu? – Sai perguntou, cansado, após mais uma noite de perdição._

_- Por que... – O Uchiha pensou em responder, porém calou-se._

**X**

_O homem tropeçou na calçada, como se aquilo fosse normal. Sai então o encarou._

_- Está tropeçando demais, Itachi. Tudo bem com você, mesmo?_

_- Eu estou bem. – E se recompôs._

_Sai observou aqueles olhos._

_Não havia mais tanto infinito assim._

**X**

_- Itachi, você está caindo demais. Tem certeza que está bem?_

_- Sim. – Foi cortante._

_Houve silêncio._

_- Por favor... – Suplicou Sai – Conte-me se tem algo err..._

_Foi calado por um beijo, bem ali, no meio da rua, com pessoas olhando._

_Sai não sentiu mais o gosto de infinito naquela boca._

**X**

_Uma entrada mais brusca e Sai gemeu, rodeando aquela cintura com suas pernas delgadas. Sentiu as mãos tocarem sua coxa e aquela boca beijar a sua. Enlaçou seus braços em seu pescoço e aprofundou ainda mais aquele ósculo._

_Sim, não havia mais gosto de infinito._

**X**

_Sentou-se nas escadarias frias do prédio da promotoria, esperando pelo moreno. Estava mais frio que o costume, mas ele estava bem agasalhado. Com o sobretudo de Itachi – lembrou._

_- Soube de Itachi? – A voz de um dos amigos do amante ecoou, atrás dele. – Parece que ele está com um problema de visão._

_- Quê? Sério? Que coisa! E ele é tão jovem! – Uma mulher disse._

_Sai sentiu que ia desmaiar._

**X**

_Entrou naquele hospital com uma velocidade impressionante. Nem mesmo as enfermeiras conseguiram pará-lo. Abriu a porta em que estava escrito "Uchiha Itachi" e o encarou, com os olhos opacos demais._

_Sentiu frio. E medo. E a falta do infinito._

_- Sasuke? – Itachi perguntou, tentando enxergar alguma coisa._

_Um soco._

_E Sai se foi._

**X**

_O telefone tocava incessantemente, sempre do celular que tanto conhecia._

_Mas não atenderia. Não, não naquele dia._

_Porque sua visão estava embaçada demais, pelas lágrimas._

**X**

_Itachi tornava-se cada dia mais finito. Essa foi a conclusão de Sai._

_Porém, com infinito ou não, aquele ainda era o homem que passou quase quatro anos de sua vida ao lado._

_Quatro anos__._

_Nem mesmo o infinito o ajudaria a esquecê-lo._

_Pegou seu casaco._

**X**

_Passou novamente pelo corredor, com calma, daquela vez. Parou bem em frente àquela porta. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e abriu a porta._

_Duas pessoas viraram-se para ele. Uma quase não enxergava._

_- Sasuke? – De novo._

_- Não, sou eu, Sai. – E sorriu, falsamente. Seu coração doía._

_- Oh! Então você é aquele menino! – A voz de uma mulher ecoou, alegre. – Eu sou a noiva de Itachi._

_Noiva._

_Noiva._

_Noiva._

_Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva. Noiva._

_Mesmo não enxergando, Itachi desviou seus olhos para a janela._

_Sai sentiu o coração falhar._

_Ainda bem que estava num hospital, então._

**X**

_Sozinhos. No hospital._

_- Sai. – Itachi chamou._

_- Sua noiva é linda, Itachi. – Ele disse, meio machucado. – Você tem sorte._

_- Sai. – Tentou impedi-lo._

_- Uma pena que não vai poder vê-la mais, não?_

_A porta bateu e o moreno ficou sozinho._

**X**

_Totalmente (in)finito__._

**X**

_O telefone tocou, mas não era um conhecido._

_- Alô?_

_- __Sai?__ – A voz da noiva de Itachi ecoou, meio ferida. – __Itachi quer te ver__._

_- Ele não pode ver._

**X**

_"Uma última vez, antes da cirurgia que pode fazê-lo voltar a enxergar, ou deixá-lo totalmente cego."_

**X**

_Correu pelo corredor branco, apressado – como na primeira vez. Abriu a porta que tanto conhecia, só para ver Itachi encará-la, com os olhos ainda mais embaçados._

_(Finitos)_

_- Sai? – Ele chamou, certo._

_- Sim. – Tentou dizer, sério, mas não conseguiu._

_Não havia mais ninguém no quarto._

_- Infinito. – Ele sussurrou._

_Sai não entendeu._

**X**

_O lugar estava um pouco lotado demais. Sai sentia-se um estranho ali. Cheio de amigos de diversos cantos da cidade – ou do país – e de parentes que se preocupavam demais com ele._

_Sai nunca teve isso._

_Mas Itachi bastava._

_Bastava__._

**X**

- Senhores. – A voz da cirurgiã ecoou. – A cirurgia, enfim, terminou.

Horas depois.

- Vocês podem vê-lo, mas ainda é cedo para dizer se deu certo ou não.

Sai foi o último a se levantar e entrar no quarto.

Deu poucos passos, ficando apenas dois passos longe da porta.

Não teve mais coragem de entrar.

Não mais.

Por mais que tivesse aquelas vendas, Sai já sabia o resultado.

**X**

Finito.

**X**

_O tempo recomeçou a contar._

* * *

O tema "Finito" ficou colado ao "infinito", onde, de início, iludia Sai. Porém, quando Itachi começou a perder a visão, o conceito infinito transformou-se em seu oposto, que é basicamente o que queria demonstrar na fic.

A parte dos cães brigando por um osso é referência ao capítulo "Os cães", do livro de Machado de Assis, "Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas". O livro é um saco, mas eu gostei da fiolosfia que ele passou.

Ok, essa fanfic ficou tudo, menos plauzível. Admito que não gostei muito dela, por mais que todas as pessoas disseram que ficou foda e perfeita.

Ainda acho que está um lixo, comparada com as da becca-san. i.i

Então, eu peço desculpas (novamente) à ela por essa coisa indigna que eu chamo de fanfi, pela qual eu apenas simpatizo.

Sinto muito se essa fic não for de seu agrado, mas juro que tentei! é que eu não consigo ser foda como você e, muito menos, capacitada para escrever sobre esse casal viciante que é o ItaSai.

Para todos aqueles que lerem essa fanfic, também espero que gostem.

Digam-me o que acham!

**Numa review**


End file.
